1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a window blind assembly, more particularly to a programmable motor-incorporating window blind assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional motor-incorporating window blind assembly, mechanical positioning devices, such as limit switches, are employed in order to stop operation of a motor drive unit when a blind unit of the assembly is in a fully retracted or fully extended position. However, when manufacturing a window blind assembly having a blind unit with new dimensions, the locations of the mechanical positioning devices must be adjusted to suit the new dimensions of the blind unit. This inconveniences the manufacturing process, results in lower production efficiency, and does not allow for the consumer to make the adjustments on his own.